Rage
Name: Rage Physical Age: 17 True Age: 18 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: Ice 'Power' Ice. Cold. That is all she has known since she awoke from the darkness. All manner of creature feel a chill when she is near, so they are wary. She is able to condense the water in the air into ice. With that, it becomes a projectile weapon which is what she mostly uses. She is able to project them at whoever may be bothering her at the moment. However, she has found that she is also an Empath, an unwanted addition to the cold. 'Weapon' Unknown to most people, she has a range of poisons hidden on her body. She keeps a small projectile tube with her, as she is better at fighting long range. 'Summon' Only one creature is able to tolerate the cold. A small Alopex (arctic fox) with fur as white as snow and eyes that are pale blue. She responds to Zima. This creature's eyes are intelligent and she seems to understand whatever the situation may be. She is a mentor as well as a companion. 'History' To be in love was her dream. She was 17 when the horrid day came... Her name was Gale, and her family was higher middle class. She would constantly day-dream about love, and what it must be like. The day came when she saw him for the first time. His name was Aleksander, and he was everything she dreamed of. However, he was also everything her twin Amelia dreamed of as well. Gale's parent found it suitable that she and Aleksander were to court, with a marriage in the near future. Gale was very happy, but Amelia was not. A mysterious letter came from Aleksander one night, with a midnight rendezvous to be planned. She was excited, and left to meet him without another thought. When she had arrived at the great oak, she found her sister in her 'true loves' arms. She turned to run, with intentions to tell her parents. However, a sharp pain erupted from her back. In the refection of the puddle at her feet, she saw Aleksander's blade drawn, with her own blood gleaming from the edge. The quick movement of the final strike was the final thing she saw. Her senses awoke in darkness. The emotions were racing around her heart, and she was being eaten little-by-little from the inside. She found she could dull this pain with the cold, so she clung to it. But one emotion would not submit. Rage... Why? Why were they together? She and Amelia shared the same appearance, so why? What made Amelia so much better? Everyone knew that it was Gale who was the more clever of the two! Everyone knew it was she who sang the sweetest! SO WHY?! It was thoughts like this that she awoke to. Darkness still surrounded her, however she was now awake. The cold would not leave, no matter what she did. So she came to embrace it. It was called a 'sin' for a reason, for she now had plans to find the 'happy couple'... 'Appearance' She is 5'6, and very slim. Her skin is a pale tan that would sometimes by looked down upon by the 'pale beauty' society she lived in. Her eyes were like ice from the beginning, a chilling pale blue-y white. She dresses in winter gear, with a long black fur cloak around her, which reaches to the ground. However, underneath the cloak is a pair of black hunting breeches and a dark purple corset. She has always had a strange taste in fashion. She has black leather hunting boots, however she prefers to be barefoot. Her hair is varying shades of brown and gold, which is a mass of waves and ringlets. 'Behaviour' She is a cold person. However, she is weirdly drawn to fire users, in the hope that they can remove a little of the chill. She has very little patience, and is quick to rage. She is not rash (in some cases). However, she is easily envious of others, especially since they can not feel the chill. If she sees an item she does not have, it does cross her mind to take it, for which she usually does. She hopes to one day find a person that can melt the ice, and fix what has been damaged... 'Other' She is drawn to fire users, who usually don't like her presence. Heat and fire are her main weaknesses, although she can't help but be attracted to them, and play with them. Since a young age, she has been obsessed with poisons, so her knowledge of them is quite large. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Ice